


Pursuing the Quiet Deviless

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Fallen London|Echo Bazaar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being pursued by the Quiet Deviless, you decide it may be time to turn the tables. As with so many things in Fallen London, it begins with a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuing the Quiet Deviless

**Author's Note:**

> A wish granted for the In Small Packages exchange on LJ.

**A Dream of a Dance**   
Unlocked with An Intimate of Devils 15

      You dream of a grand, empty ballroom, with its sweeping staircase and chandeliers that drip with crystal. Invisible musicians play a song you recall from the surface, its heartbreaking melody calling to mind different times, a life before you Descended. In your arms, the Quiet Deviless steps through the measures of a dance that you don't remember learning. She's wearing a gown of sky blue surface silk and Venetian lace, ropes of pearls strung about her neck and pinned in her fine dark curls. Her smile is inviting in a way it's never been before. 

**Steal a kiss:** Who will see, in this abandoned room with just the two of you?  
Hot as Hell: Her lips burn against yours, tasting of cinnamon and sharp copper. The Quiet Deviless pulls away and presses a startlingly bare hand to your cheek. She's lost her gloves, and her naked skin is like warm silk. There are no words, as is her way, but from her expression you know that your boldness was unexpected and yet very, very welcome. You wake alone in your Lodgings to find your lips still plump and tender.  
         Wounds are increasing...  
         Gained x1 Stolen Kiss  
         You've gained a Quality: Pursing the Quiet Deviless

 **End the dance:** Your friendship is only that, and shall remain thus.  
A gesture of friendship: While the music yet plays, you part from your dear friend with a bow and a smile. The Quiet Deviless returns it, a confused look in her eyes. But she reaches up to her neck and unwraps a string of pearls, pressing them into your hands. "For my dear friend," she whispers in her sad, lonely voice. You wake in your Lodgings with a heavy heart and, wrapped around your fingers, the pearls.  
         Melancholy is increasing...  
         Gained x24 moonpearls

* * *

**A Fresher Side of London**  
      The Quiet Deviless has taken to long walks through every manner of place in Fallen London. There are dozens of sights to see and be seen at, most of them well-known, especially to a person of her station. You want to surprise her with an experience which, if not unique, at least might have the benefit of originality. 

**Show her the Flit:** The view from the rooftops of Fallen London is breathtaking, and there's few urchins of your acquaintance who would be quite happy to clean out the more odiferous aspects of higher living... for a price, of course. [Need: Connected: Urchins 20, x200 rat on a string, route: the Flit]  
Stars Below and Above: Your helpers scrubbed the ceilings until they shone, and there's even a small tray of tea and snacks awaiting your arrival. The Quiet Deviless is taken by the sight of the city lights so far away, like souls fluttering in their jars. She rests her cheek on your shoulder and watches for a long while, past the time that the tea grows cold. Before you part, she presses a kiss to your cheek. Later, you find her handkerchief tucked away in your pocket.  
         Lost x200 Rat on a String  
         Gained x1 Stolen Kiss  
         Gained x10 Scrap of Spider-Silk  
         Pursuing the Quiet Deviless has risen to 2!  
A Stench of Failure: Not only did the little monsters fail to clean the place up, but you suspect they may have actually strewn extra trash about the place. Even the view cannot salvage the moment. In the time since departing your Lodgings and escorting the Quiet Deviless to the top of the Flit, a fog has risen below, covering the city lights. The Deviless makes an effort to smile and pats your hand, but her disappointment is visible in her eyes.  
         Lost x200 Rat on a String

 **Share a Dream:** London, for all its glamour, is limited by its physical presence. Dreams have no limits. There's a rather nice coffee house with an equally nice honey den in back that will be just the thing. It's more expensive than the places you usually frequent, but isn't the Quiet Deviless worth the expense? [Need: Connected: Bohemians 20, x2 Drop of Prisoner's Honey, x50 Jade Pieces]  
A Dream of Wonders: The Quiet Deviless seems confused by the coffee house at first, but when you show her the back her eyes light up. Devils do not, typically, indulge in honey dreams. You share a dream of fantastic realms, where weight is meaningless and flower petals light like rainbow fireflies as you pass. Your companion is utterly enchanted by it. On your way out, she insists on purchasing a coffee for you, pushing it into your hands with a hopeful whisper inquiring of perhaps another such outing in the future.  
         Lost x2 Drop of Prisoner's Honey  
         Lost x50 Jade Pieces  
         Gained x1 Darkdrop Coffee  
         Pursuing the Quiet Deviless has risen to 2!  
Was it something in the honey?: Initially the plan seems to go well. The Quiet Deviless is eager to try a honey dream. You try to form a fantastic landscape, but somehow your thoughts drag. The dream that forms is one of a workhouse, with endless, drab workers and gray hallways that go nowhere. The Quiet Deviless says her goodbyes quickly on waking.  
         Lost x2 Drop of Prisoner's Honey  
         Lost x50 Jade Pieces

 **Abandon this Endeavor**  
You wish the Deviless joy on her walks, but make no effort to take part in them. You're quite certain she's capable of choosing her destinations unassisted.  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.

* * *

**In the Gardens of the Damned**   
Unlocked with Connected: Hell 20

      A new sort of attraction is said to be opening up in Fallen London, a garden composed entirely of souls. Every devil of standing in London has been vying for entrance, including your dear friend the Quiet Deviless, but only the rare few are able to afford the price. However, you once did the proprietor a good turn, and you're certain you can gain entry. It is, perhaps, a trifle dangerous to be escorting a deviless to such a thing with your own soul still firmly in your own possession, but surely it cannot be so very perilous.

An evening of delights: The garden is nearly empty as you walk it, taking in the sights, listening to the musical clink as some of the souls rattle their jars. The glow from the trapped spirits is just bright enough that the Quiet Deviless's cheeks seem to glow, and her eyes take on an unearthly shimmer. When she pulls you by your arm into a sheltered nook amongst the brilliant souls, you take her kisses as your just reward.  
         Gained x5 Stolen Kisses  
         Pursuing the Quiet Deviless has risen to 3!  
Yes, it can: The Quiet Deviless is a beacon of civility as you walk through the lovingly crafted gardens, with their shining souls in intricate glass containers. Other visitors are not so well-behaved. One finely dressed devil all but attacks you in a fit of hungered madness. You are able to fight him off, but not without smashing some of the delicate glass. Souls escape into the night with mournful wails, and you are politely escorted from the premises. The Quiet Deviless is invited to return another day... unescorted.  
         Connected: Hell is dropping...  
         Wounds are increasing...

 **Take a devil to a garden of souls? Are you quite mad?**  
Perhaps you should stop spending so much time with devils. It seems to have an unfortunate effect on one's sense of self-preservation.  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.

* * *

**A Fair End to an Unfair Chase**  
      Everyone knows that devils are primarily interested in matters of the soul, but humans are quite firmly invested in matters of the heart and connected organs. It is not unheard of for a devil to accommodate such things, though it is somewhat scandalous. Your pursuit of the Quiet Deviless has gone splendidly, and it is time to progress to the endgame.

 **Scale her walls:** The Quiet Deviless has a handsome trellis of hellfern and a curious species of carnivorous ivy outside the window of her bedchambers. You'll have to distract the plants, but if you can make a dashing enough entrance, you're certain she'll welcome you with open arms. But the old rat on a string trick isn't going to be enough. You need something more lively. [Need: x1 Weasel]  
New Heights of Romance: You set the weasel free in the roots of the guard plants. It scampers off, evading tangling vines and suspiciously toothy buds. The plants are so busy they don't notice you climbing across them. By the time you hear a sad little squeak and a crunch, you're already in your Deviless's window. She wastes no time pulling you in and divesting you of your clothing.  
After your perhaps excessively satisfying exertions, she whispers secrets in your ear: wicked, dark things that curl your toes and steal your breath. The pillow talk of devils is not for the faint of heart. She presses a gift on you before leaving, along with a kiss will keep you warm for days... or until your next interlude.  
         Lost x1 Weasel  
         Gained x1 Intimate Moment  
         Gained x50 Rostygold  
         Gained x2 Sapphire  
         Gained x1 Diamond  
         Gained x200 Appalling Secret  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.  
         You've gained the Quality: Quite Intimate with Devils  
Oh, To Be in London in the Fall: The weasel vanishes into the roots of the trellis with a valiant squeak that is, alas, perhaps more bravado than you had hoped. You've only reached the halfway mark on the trellis when the distraction comes to an end, and the plants turn their attention to you. In fighting them off, you lose your grip and fall to the ground below, fortunately landing outside their reach. You'll not be winning the heart of your deviless this night.  
         Lost x1 Weasel  
         Wounds are increasing...

 **Invite her to dinner:** Dante's has a private room available for truly special customers. A very private room. It will do exquisitely for your needs, but you'll have to be careful when taking your Deviless back there. Everyone knows what _that_ room is for. [Need: Connected: Hell 20]  
A Truly Intimate Meal: Dante's is quiet, and it's a simple matter to guide the Quiet Deviless away from your more usual table and toward the door in back without anyone deigning to notice. A truly sumptuous meal is already laid out in preparation, on a low table surrounded by delightfully convenient cushions. After a bit of small talk, you make full use of them. And of the table.  
The next day, a stunning gift is delivered to your Lodgings, with a note that sets your cheeks to burning. It seems your deviless may not be done with you.  
         Gained x1 Intimate Moment  
         Gained x1 Evocative Letter  
         Gained x30 Rostygold  
         Gained x1 Venom Ruby  
         Gained x1 Diamond  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.  
         You've gained the Quality: Quite Intimate with Devils  
A Scalding End: You don't even make it to the private room. One of the servers working there recognizes you just as you are attempting to guide the Quiet Deviless to the back. He calls your name and you trip, upsetting yet another man holding a tray full of hot soup. You're scalded, and your companion's dress is quite ruined, along with your hopes for a romantic evening.  
         Scandal is increasing...  
         Wounds are increasing...

 **A gift of good health:** Doctors swear by these things for the relief of tension, headaches and feminine hysteria. While you're not certain that devils can suffer such afflictions, the gift will certainly be welcome. As will the harness it comes with.  
Doctor's Orders: You present the gift to the Quiet Deviless in the sanctuary of her sitting room. Her eyes widen in astonished delight. It doesn't take very long at all before she's showing you that not only is she well acquainted with such tools of the medical trade, but she has her own extensive collection. And she is quite, quite pleased to show you how they function. Also extensively. You're not certain how you come to be at your Lodgings later, but you do not believe you'll be leaving them for a while. It's nearly two days before you're able to move well enough to open the gift left in your sitting room. It's a masterpiece of warm brass and, you feel, promises.  
         Gained x10 Intimate Moment  
         Gained x1 Clockwork Curiosity  
         Wounds are increasing...  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.  
         You've gained the Quality: Quite Intimate with Devils  
A Malfunction of Timing: You arrive at the Quiet Deviless's home, gift in hand, only to find that the lady is out. After some inquiries, you find that she's at a poetry reading in Veilgarden with an old friend. The way the doorman says Old Friend leaves you afire with jealousy, and you do not even leave a card. That night, you pour your heart into a bottle and then drink it down again. Unfortunately, not everyone in the Singing Mandrake appreciates your lengthy tale of woe. In the resultant fight, you entirely lose track of the gift. Which would not have been a terrible loss, had you not included the card on the inside.  
The next day, the Quiet Deviless sends a note, explaining that her sister had arrived for a visit. They had hoped to pay you a call, but were unfortunately waylaid by a brawl in the Singing Mandrake.  
         Scandal is increasing...  
         Melancholy is increasing...  
         Wounds are increasing...  
         Connected: Hell is dropping...

 **This has gone quite far enough!**  
Toying with emotions, seeking liberties with a devil! It's utterly beyond the pale. You don't know what you were thinking, but it ends here and now.  
         You've lost the Quality: Pursuing the Quiet Deviless.


End file.
